


Revenge of the Unpaid Intern

by Missy



Category: Moonlighting (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fourth Wall, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Maddie introduce this year's Moonlighting Porn Battle Fic, with help from their intern, Eugene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of the Unpaid Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle:

“So,” David Addison, “last year’s Porn Battle fic was such a success that they wanted a sequel.”

“That’s nice gesture, but we don’t do sequels,” Maddie Hayes echoed, sitting poised and calm in her director’s chair beside him.

“So we asked our intern, Eugene, to give you an artist’s rendering of one of this year’s prompts!” David enthused.

David shook his head. “We really don’t pay that kid enough dough.”

“And he was a little too generous 

“Ohh, Maddie, that’s a low blow!”

“No, that’s the fic below us.”

And then they shared an arch and knowing look.


End file.
